Homework Blues
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Tsubasa's trying to do homework, and Ryuga won't let him. Sigh... Ryuga/Tsubasa, language, boy x boy/yaoi so if you don't like, don't read. A series of drabbles. I don't own the cover photo at all!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade nor do I own its characters. All rights go to the creator and I assure you no Copyright Infringement is intended.**_

**Hey people! A friend of mine asked me if I could write down some RyuTsu (the pairing name I've come up with for Ryuga/Tsubasa) homework drabbles for her and I agreed.  
**

**They will all be short, but none this short, I hope. xD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Ryuga."

Tsubasa sighed. This was the _last _time he was going to leave his room unlocked when he did his homework. Ryuga was constantly pestering him, silently begging him for attention and something a little bit more than that...

Or rather, the pleasure type of attention.

"No." Tsubasa said firmly, refusing to relent to the shaking of his chair.

Ryuga really, _really_ wanted to do 'it', but Tsubasa kept saying no which led to this every single day. But if he didn't want to get kicked out of school, he needed to complete his homework.

And Ryuga was preventing it.

"Fuck homework!" Ryuga snorted before smirking. "I want to fuck _you_."

Though it was extremely seductive (Ryuga whispered the second sentence in his ear), Tsubasa only shivered and gave no verbal response. Ryuga didn't mind the subtle act, but he wanted Tsubasa to be doing something more than shivering.

He wanted him to be sweaty.

Panting.

Moaning his name...

Apparently he was saying these things out loud, because Tsubasa was starring at him with a slightly-disturbed look on his face. Ryuga starred back. How, of all things, was that stuff disturbing?!

People did it all of the time!

If sex was that bad, no one would do it!

On second thought...yeah, they'd probably do it.

"Are you still being bullied?" The dragon blader asked, seating himself on Tsubasa's soft bed.

The silver haired blader let out a sigh, "Yes."

"Want me to fuck them up before I fuck you up?" Ryuga asked seriously, his face completely solemn.

Tsubasa starred at him for a couple minutes before turning around slowly, trying to pretend he didn't hear the second part.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ryuga, stop saying that you're going to fuck me." Tsubasa pleaded, images filling his mind and distracting him completely.

The dragon blader rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting. We've been together long enough to -"

Tsubasa turned around in his swivel chair and gave Ryuga a look. "For about a freaking month!"

Ryuga pondered this. Yes, sure, it wasn't like it was 5 years or anything. But hey! Tsubasa wasn't his first love; and fucked the other lover within like a week!

Hmm, that was probably why they broke up. But it was all consensual, I assure you.

"Big brother!" Ryuto poked his head in Tsubasa's room, quickly saying hello to his brother's boyfriend before bouncing over to his actual big brother.

"What, Ryuto?" Ryuga asked irritably.

The younger twin beamed. "I was hoping we could go to the park today with Tsubasa."

"I have to do -"

But before Tsubasa could finish, he was already being yanked out of the door.

* * *

"It's a really nice day!" Ryuto commented, rolling around in the grass.

Ryuga scoffed, "If you continue rolling I am not getting that stuff out of your hair."

Ryuto pouted, then smirked evilly. "I beat Tsubasa will!"

The silver hair blader smiled. "Of course I will."

Ryuto proceeded to say 'yay!' before sitting down near Tsubasa and asking him questions. What, he was asking, Ryuga didn't know nor did he care. He was too busy staring at Tsubasa's butt.

It was a very majestic butt.

Oops, that sounded weird.

But it truly was a gem!

Not as rare and as beautiful as Tsubasa, of course, but then again the butt belonged to him, so it was naturally a part of his beauty. His long hair, golden eyes, perfectly tanned skin...

There was nothing about Tsubasa that Ryuga didn't absolutely love.

All of a sudden, a bird flew overhead and a random jacket was immediately thrown over Tsubasa, who just blinked, obviously confused.

* * *

**Keep in mind all of these drabbles are part of the same story!  
**

**R&amp;R, and if you flame, I give no fucks.**


End file.
